Summer Rain
by Isabix
Summary: Não que isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o modo como a luz batia em Potter, fazendo seu cabelo parecer ouro e seus olhos verdes brilharem. Draco nem gostava do verão tanto assim.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling. Hermione Can't Draw pertence ao Darren Criss (eu acho, né, já que foi ele que escreveu todas as músicas de AVPS). Here Comes the Sun é dos Beatles. E uma frase que aparece na fic foi tirada do poema Late Night, de Margaret Atwood.

Isso é gigante e eu seriamente duvido que alguém vá ler até o final, mas, mesmo assim, divirta-se :)

* * *

**Summer Rain**

Verão nunca foi a estação preferida de Draco. Era muito suor, queimadura de sol e calor. Eram praias lotadas e seu pai reclamando que a conta de luz veio muito alta por conta dos ar-condicionados. Era a vontade de tomar sorvete como café da manhã, almoço e jantar, e saber que não poderia pois _não é saudável e engorda. Você quer ficar igual àquele garoto Longbottom, Draco?_

Mas ele tinha que admitir que a luz laranja do pôr-do-sol que entrava pelas janelas do corredor em que estava era bonita.

Não que isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o modo como a luz batia em Potter, fazendo seu cabelo parecer ouro e seus olhos verdes brilharem. Não que isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o jeito que Potter ria de alguma besteira que Weasley tinha falado e o som parecia percorrer todo o corredor e penetrar em Draco. Não que isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o modo que seus olhares se cruzaram quando passaram um pelo outro e Draco desejou que tudo estivesse em câmera lenta. Não que isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com os cochichos e olhares espantados que se seguiram por eles terem se cruzado e não terem se insultado. Não tinha nada a ver.

Draco nem gostava do verão tanto assim.

* * *

Londres era sem graça no verão. Draco olhou pela janela do carro e se perguntou pela milionésima vez por que seus pais tinham decidido ter uma segunda lua-de-mel e não o levaram. Pela primeira vez em seus dezessete anos de vida, passaria as férias em sua cidade natal, e não tinha ideia do que fazer para se divertir.

Também não tinha com _quem_ se divertir. Pansy e Blaise estavam na França, ela em Paris e ele visitando a avó em uma cidadezinha ao sul. Crabbe estava na Alemanha e Goyle tinha ido para a Dinamarca com os pais (mas, mesmo se estivessem em Londres, Draco não iria querer sair com eles. Já era demais ter que aguenta-los na escola). Não havia muitas opções além deles, e ninguém com quem realmente quisesse conviver por mais de cinco segundos.

Suspirou.

* * *

Era a segunda segunda-feira desde que as aulas tinham começado. Era o último ano e estavam todos surtados, alunos e professores. Naqueles dois primeiros tempos de Química, Snape estava fazendo a vida dos Grifinórios um inferno.

Nada fora de comum.

Exceto que, quando seu padrinho começou a fazer perguntas que Potter não podia responder, Draco se mexeu na cadeira. Quando Potter abaixou a cabeça e murmurou "Desculpe, senhor, eu não sei,", Draco começou a balançar a perna pra cima e pra baixo realmente rápido (Pansy perguntou se ele estava bem. Granger levantava a mão para responder a todas as perguntas).

Quando Snape chamou Potter de "idiota sem futuro, _igualzinho ao pai"_, Draco levantou e saiu.

* * *

O motorista o deixou em um parque, dizendo que Draco iria gostar (e Draco se perguntou se estava tão necessitado de amigos assim, a ponto de pedir conselhos ao motorista). O lugar era bonitinho, mas ele era um Malfoy. _Bonitinho_ não era suficiente.

Draco torceu o nariz, empinou-o, olhou em volta e começou a andar.

* * *

"Draco, Draco. Hey, Draco. Draco!"

"O que foi?"

Pansy pareceu assustada e se encolheu por um segundo, antes de levantar uma sobrancelha questionadora para o rosto fulminante de Draco.

"Só vim te entregar sua mochila," e estendeu para o garoto a bolsa tipo carteiro que estava em suas mãos. Draco relaxou um pouco e pegou-a, agradecendo com um baixo _obrigado_. "E, claro, eu também gostaria de saber que cena toda foi aquela? Saindo no meio da aula do Snape por nada?" a sobrancelha continuava lá, ainda mais alta na testa de Pansy, e isso meio que irritou Draco ainda mais.

"Não acho que seja da sua conta," ele disse, calmo e paciente, quase como se não estivesse explodindo por dentro.

Pansy lhe lançou um olhar chocado, antes de empinar o nariz. "Ok. Que seja,", e foi embora.

* * *

Certo, então talvez o lugar fosse mais que bonitinho, mas só talvez. As crianças gritando e correndo pra lá e pra cá estavam começando a dar Draco uma dor de cabeça. Ele só queria paz e sossego.

Chegando a brilhante conclusão de que não os teria se continuasse onde estava, Draco levantou do banco em que estava sentado e foi em direção a um lago por onde tinha passado mais cedo, quase na entrada do parque.

Encontrou Potter lá.

Sozinho, encostado a uma árvore, o olhar meio triste perdido em algum lugar.

Era perfeito.

"Ora, ora, se não é o santo Potter," Draco disse, caminhando em direção ao garoto, um sorrisinho debochado tomando conta de seu rosto. Potter levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e soltou um muxoxo quando viu que era Malfoy. "Onde estão os seus amiguinhos pobretões, Potter? Te deixaram de lado e foram se amassar em algum lugar, é?"

Potter ficou vermelho e seu olhar mostrava que estava magoado, o que fez Draco sorrir ainda mais. O garoto de cabelos pretos suspirou.

"Cai fora, Malfoy, sério. Não basta eu ter que te aguentar na escola, você ainda vem me perseguir nas férias?" ele soou cansado e nem se dignou a olhar para Draco quando disse isso. Draco nunca admitiria para ninguém que se sentiu um pouquinho magoado.

"Sabe, não me surpreenda que seus amigos queiram te deixar, Potter. Até a Chang te trocou pelo Diggory, e nem a Weasley fêmea te quis depois disso, e isso é dizer alguma-"

Foi muito rápido. Em um segundo Potter estava há cinco metros de distância, no outro o punho dele estava atingindo o queixo de Draco.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy," ele disse, raiva brilhando nos olhos verdes. Draco estava chocado demais pra dizer qualquer coisa, então ele apenas ficou lá, segurando o queixo, olhando Potter ir embora com olhos do tamanho de pires.

* * *

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, Hogwarts inteira sabia do pequeno show de Draco, saindo dramaticamente da aula de Química sem mais nem menos. Oitenta por cento da escola esperava que Snape desse a detenção da história para Draco, mesmo sabendo que isso não iria acontecer.

Dirigindo-se ao Salão Principal, Draco cruzou com Potter de novo. Ele estava sozinho dessa vez, e olhou para Draco como se dissesse _eu conheço seu segredo, Malfoy_.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Draco estava de volta ao parque, pronto para encontrar Potter e fazê-lo pagar.

Encontrou-o sentado no mesmo lugar, apoiado na mesma árvore, olhando para o mesmo lago com a mesma cara de panaca.

"Potter!"

O garoto olhou na direção do chamado e, ao ver Draco avançando em sua direção, suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão nos cabelos bagunçados.

"Olha, Malfoy,", Potter meio que gritou, não querendo esperar Draco chegar muito perto pra começar a falar. "me desculpe pelo que eu fiz ontem. Foi totalmente escroto da sua parte vir aqui me encher o saco, mas eu não deveria ter de batido. Desculpe-me."

Draco parou, piscando confusamente. Potter tinha acabado de se desculpar? Draco não sabia direito o que pensar.

Potter olhou-o por mais alguns segundos, depois voltou os olhos para o lago de novo. Draco ainda estava completamente chocado, mas conseguiu reganhar sua postura, pigarrear a garganta e dizer:

"Contou para a mamãezinha o que fez ontem e ela te mandou pedir desculpas, foi?" perguntou, debochado, já recuperado do choque de ouvir Potter desculpando-se com ele, coisa que achou que nunca aconteceria.

Potter corou, o que confirmou a teoria de Draco e fez um sorriso de desdém aparecer em seu rosto.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy." Potter tentou parecer ameaçador, mas estava tão ridículo, com as bochechas vermelhas como um tomate, que Draco simplesmente não conseguiu levá-lo a sério (mesmo que a memória do soco ainda estivesse fresca na sua cabeça).

"Harry, brigando com o amiguinho da escola, mas que coisa feia!" Draco debochou num falsete. "Amanhã você vai pedir desculpas a ele ou vai ficar de castigo, mocinho!"

As mãos de Potter se fecharam em punhos do lado do corpo, e ele estava mais vermelho que antes quando se levantou do chão. Por um momento, Draco vacilou e deu um passo pra trás, achando que iria receber outro soco, mas Potter apenas o olhou, desprezo transbordando nos olhos verdes por trás das lentes dos óculos, deu-lhe as costas e foi embora.

* * *

Na aula de Inglês depois do almoço, professor Lupin lhe disse que professor Snape queria falar com ele assim que a aula acabasse.

Draco suspirou. Ele estava tão ferrado.

* * *

Ele não sabia por que estava ali, mesmo. Ou talvez sabia. Aquele parque não tinha nada de interessante, certo, mas perturbar Potter era sua única forma de diversão disponível.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando não achou-o sentado em frente ao lago parecendo estúpido, ou em qualquer outro lugar do parque.

Dando de ombros, Draco ligou para o motorista e se convenceu que não, aquele sentimento na boca do seu estômago _não_ era decepção.

* * *

Draco respirou fundo antes de bater duas vezes na porta do escritório de Snape. A voz baixa e calma de seu padrinho lhe mandar entrar, e Draco o fez, deparando-se com o professor de Química sentado atrás de sua mesa, caneta na mão e o que pareciam provas à sua frente. Por um momento ele não acreditou que alguma turma já havia tido testes na segunda semana de aula, mas então lembrou-se de aquele era Snape.

"Sente-se, Draco," Severus falou, sem tirar os olhos do papel que analisava. Draco encaminhou-se até a cadeira em frente a mesa e sentou-se, esperando.

Cinco minutos depois, os quais foram preenchidos apenas pelo barulho do riscar da caneta de Snape nos papéis (Draco parou de observá-lo corrigindo as provas depois do quarto zero que viu Snape escrever, decidindo passear os olhos pelo escritório, mesmo que nada tivesse mudado desde a última vez em que estivera ali), o homem levantou a cabeça e pousou seus olhos em Draco. O garoto, sentindo o olhar de Snape sobre si, virou-se para encará-lo. Conseguiu sustentar seu olhar severo por cinco segundos antes de abaixar as íris cinzas para as próprias mãos. O olhar de Snape era poderoso mesmo por de trás das lentes dos óculos de aro fino.

"Estou esperando,"

Simples assim. Calmo e controlado, como se ele não estivesse furioso por Draco ter saído no meio de sua aula sem mais nem menos. E talvez ele não estivesse mesmo. Draco conhecia seu padrinho, e sabia que Snape lhe daria um sermão sem fim se estivesse com raiva, mas, aparentemente, ele apenas queria saber o motivo de sua rebeldia.

_Aí, sim_, Draco pensou, suspirando, _ele vai ficar furioso comigo.

* * *

_

Acabou indo ao shopping, simplesmente porque não tinha mais nada pra fazer e não queria ir pra casa ficar sozinho com os empregados. Decidiu ir ao cinema, por mais que ir ao cinema sozinho fosse uma coisa deprimente.

Quando Draco dirigia-se a fila para comprar seu ingresso, seus olhos encontraram três figuras conhecidas: Weasley, Granger e Potter.

Ele sorriu, pensando em ir debochar deles (alguma coisa a ver com Weasley ter que ficar sem comer uma semana para pagar o ingresso ou Granger tendo uma vida social), mas o jeito como Potter trocava o peso de um pé para o outro o parou. Ele parecia desconfortável, como se preferisse estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Granger e Weasley discutiam alguma coisa, aparentemente qual filme iriam assistir, e pediam a opinião de Potter e tentavam incluí-lo na conversa, mas ele apenas balançava a cabeça negativa ou afirmativamente.

A expressão de Draco se suavizou, mas ele logo franziu a testa para o jeito que seu estômago embrulhou quando Potter sorriu, e deu graças a Deus que ninguém conhecido estivesse ali para vê-lo.

* * *

"Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, senhor,"

Não era uma completa mentira. Draco realmente se sentiu desconfortável e raivoso quando Snape começou a fazer perguntas a Potter. E, de qualquer jeito, Longbottom entraria para a seleção inglesa de futebol antes de Draco falar para seu padrinho o real motivo de ter saído na aula dele.

Draco sentiu os olhos de Snape escaneando seu rosto por longos minutos. Ele fez o possível para parecer inocente e não demonstrar o quão desconfortável estava. Ele segurou um suspiro de alívio quando Snape finalmente disse "Certo. Espero que esteja melhor agora. Porém, da próxima vez, me peça autorização antes de sair da sala, Draco, ou serei obrigado a te dar uma detenção."

Ele balança a cabeça, diz "Sim, senhor," e Snape o dispensa.

* * *

Eles acabam decidindo ver Avatar, pelo que Draco consegue ouvir, e não o vêem, o que é uma coisa boa. Ele compra um ingresso pro mesmo filme e enrola numa livraria até dez minutos depois da sessão já ter começado.

Quando ele entra na sala escura, ele leva um minuto para achar Potter e seus amigos, mas os acha, sentados no meio de uma das fileiras mais altas. Nenhum deles presta atenção em Draco quando ele senta atrás de Granger, por sorte o único lugar vazio na sala de cinema lotada.

Weasley está com um braço ao redor dos ombros de Granger, que se aconchega nele. Draco tem um comentário ácido na ponta da língua, mas segura-o. Potter se mexe desconfortável do outro lado de Granger.

É só o que eles fazem durante todo o filme. Weasley e Granger não começam a se amassar (Draco agradece a Deus por isso, seria demais para seus preciosos olhos), e Draco não esperava que eles o fizessem, então ele não entende por que Potter parecia não querer estar com os amigos. Ele entendia que Potter deveria achar que estava incomodando o casal, mas os outros dois claramente o queriam ali. O idiota era apenas idiota demais para perceber.

Antes do filme acabar, Draco saiu do cinema e foi pra casa.

* * *

Draco chegou dez minutos atrasado na aula de Artes, mas a professora Burbage nada falou. Provavelmente sabia que ele estava com professor Snape. Ele sentou em frente ao cavalete e não ouviu-a falar sobre Monet e impressionismo e qualquer outra baboseira. Quando ela pede para eles pintarem seus quadros, o dele toma a forma de um garoto de cabelos pretos rebeldes e duas esmeraldas no rosto.

* * *

O Sol queimava a cabeça de Draco enquanto ele se encaminhava ao lago do parque, caderno de desenho e estojo na mão. Fazia três dias que ele não saía de casa simplesmente por preguiça, mas Draco eventualmente se cansou da internet e da TV e de desenhar o jardim da mansão e resolveu ir ao parque desenhar uma paisagem diferente.

(Nem por um segundo passou pela sua cabeça que ele queria era desenhar _Potter_ em uma paisagem diferente)

É claro que Deus não vai muito com a cara de Draco e decide irritá-lo na forma de um certo testa-rachada sentado em frente ao lago, encostado na mesma árvore das outras duas vezes em que o havia encontrado ali.

Draco senta a três árvores de distância e não diz nada. Ele folheia o caderno até achar seu último desenho (Dobby, o mordomo, conversando com Winky na cozinha, enquanto ela mexia em uma panela no fogão) e vira a página, tirando um lápis do estojo em seguida e começando a esboçar os contornos do lago.

Ele desenha ao mesmo tempo em que sente os olhos de Potter sobre si. Provavelmente o idiota estava com cara de surpresa, primeiro por Draco não ter-lhe dirigido a palavra (nenhum insulto, na verdade), depois por Draco estar _desenhando_. Provavelmente ele estava com a testa franzida, a boca levemente aberta e os olhos verdes curiosos, suspeitos e chocados, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não que Draco passasse muito tempo observando as expressões de Potter ou coisa assim, porque ele tem coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Ele não tem tempo pra ficar fantasiando sobre Harry Potter.

* * *

Na terça-feira, logo depois da aula de língua estrangeira (francês, no caso de Draco, só porque era sua preferida das oferecidas, já que ele falava todas elas), Draco se esgueira até a sala de música no terceiro andar. Olhando pela pequena janela na porta, ele vê que Potter está na dentro, assim como o professor Flitwick e mais alguns alunos sem importância.

Todos estão tocando seus instrumentos, barulhentos e desorganizados, mas eles param quando Potter posiciona o violino e começa a tocar. Draco fecha os olhos e apenas escuta, as costas encostadas na porta, e quando a música acaba e as pessoas dentro da sala começam a aplaudir, ele vai para o dormitório da Sonserina com o coração mais pesado do que antes.

* * *

Potter só fala com ele no terceiro dia seguido em que Draco vai ao parque, logo quando ele está terminando com o desenho do lago (tem umas duzentas árvores em volta, não é fácil de desenhar), pelo que Draco é agradecido, porque ele totalmente perderia o foco se Potter começasse a falar com ele no meio do desenho.

"Eu... não sabia que você desenhava, Malfoy," Potter diz, cuidadoso e hesitante, como se não tivesse certeza que deveria fazer isso, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso. Draco funga e risca um último traço no desenho, abaixando o lápis para olhar sua obra-prima.

"Eu não sabia que seus olhos funcionavam, Potter"

Potter o ignora e pergunta cuidadosamente, mas sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade na voz. "Eu posso ver?"

Os olhos de Draco se arregalam e ele olha para o outro garoto, pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Ele considera Potter por uns segundos, então olha para o desenho em seu colo, então para Potter de novo – a expressão esperançosa e curiosa, os olhos ridiculamente verdes brilhando por trás das lentes dos óculos horríveis, o cabelo ridículo apontando em todas as direções (o coração de Draco meio que dá um pulo em seu peito; malditos grifinórios) – e decide que, bem, por que não?

Ele dá de ombros e estica o caderno para Potter.

Um sorriso aparece no rosto do garoto enquanto ele levanta e se aproxima de Draco. Quando ele pega o caderno das mãos de Draco, os dedos deles se tocam brevemente, e Draco prende a respiração por um segundo. Potter também prende a respiração e faz um som chocado, encarando o desenho de olhos arregalados.

"Wow," ele diz. "isso aqui é muito bom." e, sem pedir permissão nem nada, como se o caderno fosse dele, Potter começa a voltar as páginas e ver os outros desenhos ali ("Oi, Potter!" Draco diz, apenas para ser completamente ignorado). O testa-rachada sorri para a maioria dos desenhos, franze o cenho pra alguns e até ri de outros (Draco suspeita que sejam aqueles com Crabbe ou Goyle ou algum dos seus outros amigos fazendo caras estúpidas). Quando ele termina, ele fecha o caderno e o devolve para Draco, sorrindo serenamente para ele.

"Você é muito bom, Malfoy. Hermione me disse que você estava na aula extra de artes com ela, mas eu nunca tinha visto nenhum dos seus desenhos – bom, talvez sim, com aquela exposição Hogwarts tem dos trabalhos dos estudantes todo ano, mas não sabia que era seu."

Draco não cora com isso (é sério; ele _não_ cora, o vermelho em seus bochechas é só uma leve insolação) e o que sai de sua boca totalmente não é um gaguejo de "Um, ah, hm... é, eu sei".

Potter continua a sorrir pra ele (Potter nunca sorriu pra ele, Draco repara; rido dele e sorrido debochadamente sempre que alguma coisa vergonhosa acontecia com Draco, sim, mas nunca sorrido _pra_ ele) e Draco sente seu estômago dar um nó, então ele levanta, guardando o lápis no estojo e diz "Eu tenho que ir,", e ele está longe de lá antes que Potter possa piscar.

* * *

A primeira visita ao povoado vizinho de Hogsmeade acontece no primeiro sábado de outubro. Os setimanistas já estavam atolados com deveres e já conheciam o povoado como as palmas de suas mãos, então grande parte deles tomou as mesas da biblioteca naquele sábado.

Draco sentou com Pansy, Blaise e Theodore, tentando estudar matemática e biologia (McGonagall e Sprout haviam demostrado nenhuma piedade nos últimos trabalhos), mas achando meio difícil, com Pansy e Blaise fofocando como duas velhas. Theo também estava tentando fazer os deveres e mandava os outros dois calaram a boca de dois em dois minutos, o que só fazia aumentar o barulho quando os três começavam a discutir. Madame Pince já havia ameaçado expulsá-los da biblioteca duas vezes.

Grunhindo em frustração (o _x_ de sua função continuava dando 75, mas o gabarito dizia que a resposta era 24), Draco levantou-se e resolveu se afastar dos amigos um pouco, indo sentar perto dos corvinais, que eram quietos e concentrados.

Os corvinais nem levantaram os olhos de seus livros e cadernos quando Draco sentou na ponta da mesa que eles ocupavam. Agradecendo mentalmente, Draco reabriu o caderno de matemática e folheou em suas anotações alguma fórmula que pudesse ajudá-lo a resolver a maldita função, apenas para parar quando ouviu vozes.

"Hermione, ajuda a gente nisso aqui?"

Draco congelou, a voz de Potter soando alta no silêncio da biblioteca. Ele olhou pra trás, onde havia uma estante, e, pelo espaço de um ou dois livros faltando numa prateleira, conseguiu ver os cabelos cheios de Granger de costas pra ele, Weasley e Potter sentados em frente a ela.

"Você sabe que minha língua estrangeira é português, Harry, não espanhol" ela disse, como se estivesse explicando a uma criança de cinco anos algo que já havia repetido várias vezes.

"É, mas é parecido, não é? E você fala um pouco de espanhol que eu sei, Hermione, anda, ajuda a gente aqui" Weasley falou, lançando um sorriso a namorada. Draco fez cara de nojo. Granger suspirou, e começou a explicar como se conjuga os verbos de primeira conjugação no pretérito. Potter fazia perguntas (Draco não conseguia se concentrar), e quando ele começou a falar em espanhol, devagar e baixinho, o sangue de Draco ferveu.

Ele voltou para a mesa que dividia com os amigos e largou suas coisas pesadamente em cima dela, sentado-se ao lado de Nott com o rosto corado e a respiração meio irregular. Pansy, Blaise e Theo continuavam discutindo em voz baixa.

* * *

Quando ele chega em casa, Draco ignora Dobby perguntando como foi seu passeio e se ele deseja alguma coisa, e vai direto para o quarto, para o closet, para a última gaveta da direita mais ao fundo, e pesca do fundo dela um caderno de desenho velho e amassado, a capa azul já meio desbotada por muito manuseio.

Ele passa o resto da tarde olhando para as páginas cheias de desenhos de uma única pessoa, traçando a linha da mandíbula de Potter com os dedos e desejando que ele pudesse pintar os olhos dos Harrys desenhados, mas ele já havia tentado antes múltiplas vezes e nenhum verde parecia o tom certo.

Naquela noite, Draco sonha com mãos desenhadas estendendo-se pra ele e um sorriso de lábios rosas e dentes um pouquinho tortos.

* * *

O primeiro jogo de futebol da temporada é entre o dormitório da Grifinória e o da Lufa-lufa, no meio de novembro. Está frio e ventoso, o que dificulta o jogo. Draco saberia, sendo capitão do time da Sonserina e tendo treinado o time noite a dentro há apenas dois dias. Eles haviam todos deixado o campo batendo os queixos e com os rostos vermelhos de frio, mas havia sido um bom treino, e o time todo concordou que eles haviam melhorado bastante.

A escola inteira parece estar nas arquibancadas, os grifinórios e os lufos os mais animados de todos, os corvinais para analisar e os sonserinos para tirar sarro de quem quer que perdesse (tanto fazia, nesse caso, porque os grifinórios mereciam ser tirados sarro apenas por respirarem, e os lufos eram _lufos_).

Quando os jogadores entram em campo, o coração de Draco meio que falha uma batida quando ele vê Potter, uniforme todo vermelho e dourado, faixa de capitão no braço. O jogo começa e é estranho quando os lufos atacam sem dó nem piedade, deixando todos tão surpresos que Weasley quase não defende a bola que Zacharias Smith chuta. Lovegood está mais falando coisas estranhas sobre os amarelinhos estarem sob a influência de um espírito chamado _Barão Sangrento_ do que narrando, mas Draco não está prestando atenção nela. Ele só tem olhos para Potter, e quando o garoto rouba a bola de um dos lufos e marca, Draco sorri carinhosamente para ele enquanto Crabbe e Goyle gemem ao seu lado.

No meio da comemoração, de ser abraçado e receber tapinhas nas costas de todo o time, os olhos de Potter percorrem as arquibancadas e acham Draco. Ele sorri, e Draco quase espera que ele levante o braço e aponte para Draco, lhe dedicando o gol. Potter não o faz, apenas encara Draco por alguns segundos, sorrindo meio triste.

Grifinória ganha de quatro a um.

* * *

Não é que ele esteja evitando Potter ou alguma coisa ridícula assim, é só que aquele parque é bem grande e, bem, ele já desenhou aquele lago, então é natural que ele desenhe o resto do lugar.

Ele está sentado num banco desenhando um bando de crianças (o que é difícil, os pestinhas não conseguem ficar parados por mais de cinco segundos) quatro dias depois de ter mostrado seu desenho a Potter, quando o mesmo senta-se ao seu lado e sorri quase que docemente.

"Achei você," Potter diz, fácil assim, como se eles fossem amigos desde sempre. "Você não foi mais ao lago."

Draco não se vira para encarar Potter nem pára o lápis na folha, seus olhos indo do caderno para o campo onde as crianças estão jogando frisbee em intervalos regulares. Ele acha que tem um pouco de decepção na voz de Potter, mas dá de ombros mentalmente e assume que é só imaginação, e diz "Eu já desenhei o lago, Potter, por que eu iria querer continuar a ir pra lá?"

Ele olha brevemente para Potter pelo canto dos olhos, vê o garoto abrir a boca indignadamente, apenas para fechá-la um segundo depois. Draco arqueia uma sobrancelha, mas volta os olhos para a frente e continua a desenhar.

Potter conversa com ele a tarde toda, como se eles não fossem inimigos jurados e Potter não tivesse socado-o há apenas duas semanas. Draco, concentrado no desenho (_crianças malditas, ficam quietas por um minuto, eu quero terminar a _merda_ do meu desenho_), apenas balança a cabeça ou diz "É" ou "Certo" ou "Hmm, aham, aham". Às quatro da tarde, ele coça o olho direito com as costas da mão segurando o lápis, assina _Draco Malfoy_ cuidadosamente no canto do papel e data _29/07/2010_.

Potter sorri pra ele e estende mão. Draco arqueia uma sobrancelha, _O que te faz pensar que eu te deixaria ver o meu desenho, Potter?_ na ponta da língua, mas ele acaba se entregando e passa o caderno para o outro.

* * *

A mansão tem uma leve, porém bonita decoração de natal, do jeito que a mãe de Draco gosta e o pai acha bonito se a esposa achar. Draco senta embaixo da enorme árvore, em meio a um mar de presentes, abrindo-os como uma criança. Das poltronas em frente a lareira, seus pais riem dele enquanto tomam chá. Draco nem liga, porque acabou de abrir um pacote de sua tia Andromeda que continha uma coleção de livros que ele vinha querendo há meses.

(Como a mulher poderia saber disso é um mistério. Draco suspeita que ela conversa com sua mãe de vez em quando, mesmo que não tenha boas relações com o resto da família. Ela nunca falha em lhe mandar presentes todos os anos, no natal e em seu aniversário, e Draco tem quase certeza que sua mãe manda presentes pra Nymphadora também)

A tarde, sua tia Bellatrix e o marido dela aparecem para o jantar. Draco fica meio desconfortável com ela, porque a mulher é maluca, obcecada com fogo e explosões. Seu pai também não gosta muito dela, torcendo o nariz sempre que ela põe os pés na casa, mas nenhum deles fala nada. É um alívio quando ela vai embora.

Depois, Draco deita no sofá, descansando a cabeça no colo da mãe, que passa os dedos pelo seu cabelo numa carícia gostosa. Seu pai está sentando na poltrona em frente e o rádio está ligado, mas eles estão conversando e rindo, não dando muita atenção ao aparelho. Draco está quase dormindo no colo de Narcissa quando uma música se destaca no meio das canções natalinas, a voz de George Harrison cantando _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_ embalando-o ao sono.

* * *

Duas semanas depois e Draco não faz idéia do que aconteceu com a rivalidade deles, sério, pelo menos pela parte de Potter. Quase todos os dias, o garoto consegue de algum jeito achar Draco pelo parque e senta ao seu lado enquanto ele desenha, na maioria das vezes tagarelando sobre coisas que Draco escuta pela metade, concentrado em seus desenhos (mas Draco presta atenção o suficiente para notar quando o tom de voz de Potter muda e ele começa a falar sobre coisas sérias, algumas vezes tirando de Draco respostas maiores que monossílabos), mas, às vezes, Potter apenas senta ao seu lado e o assiste desenhar, os olhos atentos seguindo cada movimento da mão de Draco, observando tudo com _alguma coisa_ nas íris verdes que Draco não sabia muito bem o que era.

Alguns dias Potter não aparece, não porque não conseguiu-o encontrá-lo ou algo assim, mas porque tinha um compromisso com Weasley e Granger ou o padrinho.

Potter fala de vídeo games e computador, algum filme ridículo que ele viu na televisão na noite anterior ou como as novelas que a mãe dele assiste eram sem sentido. Ele fala de futebol e de Hogwarts, reclamando sobre alguns professores ("Snape é um filho da mãe infeliz, nunca superou o fato do meu pai ter implicado com ele na escola e -" "Potter" Draco diz, cortando o discurso raivoso e exaltado sobre seu padrinho. "Ah, sim, desculpe" Potter tem a decência de corar e parecer realmente envergonhado. Por um segundo, Draco tem vontade de largar o desenho e beijar Potter) e elogiando outros ("Remus é o melhor professor que alguém poderia ter, sério, ele é simplesmente fantástico". Draco levanta uma sobrancelha e não diz nada). Ele fala sobre o relacionamento dos pais deles, como eles se amam e que um dia ele quer isso pra si (Draco apenas balança a cabeça quando Potter diz isso, mas ele concorda. Por mais que muitas pessoas pensem que Lucius e Narcissa tinha casado penas por conveniência e laços entre famílias, eles realmente se amavam e tinham um sentimento enorme pelo filho também). Ele fala sobre a amizade de seu pai e Sirius e Remus e como ele espera que a amizade que ele tem com Weasley e Granger dure pra sempre também. Ele fala sobre como ele se sente desconfortável estando com Ron e Hermione, como se ele estivesse atrapalhando, e como ele temia ser deixado de lado ("Potter, se eles não te quisessem por perto, eles não te chamariam para ir ao cinema ou seja lá o que vocês grifinórios fazem. Se você continuar pensando assim, vai acabar afastando-os e morrer um velho amargo e sem amigos" foi o que Draco disse quando Potter mencionou isso. Potter o olhou com o que Draco gosta de pensar (desejar, esperançosamente) que tenha sido afeição. No dia seguinte, ele não apareceu, e Draco ficou sozinho a desenhar árvores). Ele fala sobre o futuro, sobre a saudade que vai sentir de Hogwarts, sobre o medo de decepcionar as pessoas que ele ama ou fazer escolhas erradas. Ele fala e Draco apenas escuta, às vezes respondendo, às vezes achando melhor ficar calado. No final, Potter vai apenas sorrir pra ele como se Draco fosse a melhor coisa a ter acontecido na história do universo.

(Draco não sabe exatamente por que motivo, razão ou circunstância Potter está contando essas coisas para _ele_, coisas que Draco tinha certeza Potter não tinha contado nem a Weasley ou Granger, mas ele fica feliz de ouvir.

Ele só espera não estar elevando muito as expectativas, porque se, no final, acabar que Potter só estava falando com ele porque estava _solitário_ nas férias sem os amigos, Draco definitivamente ficaria de coração partido)

* * *

Numa quinta-feira de Janeiro, Draco vai até o terceiro andar exatamente quando a aula de música está acabando. Ele se esconde atrás de uma armadura para evitar os estudantes e o professor, não que algum deles tenha alguma coisa a ver com o que ele faz, mas ele não está a fim de encarar Potter, porque Potter saberia.

Mas Potter não está entre os alunos que saem, e, depois de todos irem embora e o corredor estar deserto, Draco ouve música vindo da sala de aula. Lentamente, ele sai de trás da armadura e se esgueira até lá, vendo pela janela na porta que é Potter, sentado numa cadeira com o violão no colo, uma mesa a frente e um caderno aberto em cima dela, onde Potter ocasionalmente escrevia ou riscava coisas.

Potter estava escrevendo uma música.

Draco observou hipnotizado Potter dedilhar no violão, escrever no caderno, riscar algo, não necessariamente nesse ordem. Ele ficou ali horas e horas, até o sol começar a se pôr e sua barriga começar a roncar, e o jantar provavelmente seria servido em uma hora ou duas, mas ele não ligou, não até Potter esticar os braços acima da cabeça e juntar as mãos, se espreguiçando, depois mover-se para guardar o violão na capa.

Draco escondeu-se atrás da mesma armadura e esperou Potter passar, prendendo a respiração ao assisti-lo se distanciar, até que o garoto virou num corredor e não era mais visível. Sem saber por que, Draco deixou seu esconderijo e entrou na sala de música.

Ele fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si, apoiando-se nela e observando a sala ser iluminada pelos raios fracos do pôr-do-sol que entravam pela grande janela. Era quente e confortável ali, diferente dos corredores do castelo, que estavam tão frios quanto o lado de fora. Havia todo tipo de instrumentos espalhados pelo lugar, e um grande piano descansava próximo a janela.

Passando os olhos pela sala, Draco viu a cadeira em que Potter estava sentado e a mesa e -

O caderno de Potter ali.

Draco aproximou-se e olhou para o caderno com um jogador de futebol na capa, perguntando-se como Potter fora estúpido o suficiente para esquecer uma coisa que havia fica na sua frente o tempo todo e se deveria olhar o que havia dentro. Decidiu que deveria, que era justo, pois Potter havia visto seus desenhos, afinal.

Ele abriu o caderno e tentou se encontrar na confusão de acordes e palavras riscadas e adicionadas e riscadas outras vez, mas uma vez que ele conseguiu, Draco ficou encantado. As letras eram _ótimas_. Os versos eram bonitos e usavam a língua de um jeito tão singular que o coração de Draco doeu. Ele começou a ponderar que talvez Lupin fosse o professor preferido de Potter não apenas por ser um dos melhores amigos de seu pai, e que talvez Potter fosse o aluno preferido de Lupin não apenas por ser filho de um dos seus melhores amigos.

Todos os seus pensamentos sobre Lupin desapareceram quando Draco chegou na última música. Ele prendeu a respiração e leu o título, _Summer Rain_, passando os olhos pelas frases, o que coração enlouquecendo, batendo tão forte e descontrolado que era como se ele quisesse arrebentar o peito de Draco e sair de lá. A música falava sobre uma paixão de verão que não pôde ser vivida depois, e sobre querer tanto aquilo que chegada a doer. Era triste e bonita e a coisa mais fantástica que Draco já havia lido.

Quando Draco saiu da sala de música, o estômago cheio de borboletas e as mãos suando, uma frase da última música no caderno de Potter (que ele deixou no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição que encontrou) estava fixada em sua cabeça.

_Screw poetry, it's _you_ I want

* * *

_

Na sexta-feira da segunda semana de Agosto, eles estão sentados no chão no meio de uma mini-floresta dentro do parque, as costas encostadas numa árvore, o ombro de Potter confortavelmente tocando o ombro de Draco. Potter está tagarelando alguma coisa, a pouca luz do sol poente que conseguia passar pelas copas muito juntas das árvores apenas o suficiente para Draco conseguir desenhar e distinguir o perfil de Potter pelo canto dos olhos, a boca movendo furiosamente e sem parar.

"... então Sirius me derrubou no chão e eu fiquei todo sujo de lama e ele ficou lá rindo de mim, e sabe o que meu pai fez? _Riu de mim também!_ Meu próprio pai, Malfoy, que me carregou nos braços quando eu era pequeno e me ensinou a jogar futebol. Eu me senti traído, confesso, mas aí -"

Potter pára de falar e franze a testa, o que faz Draco parar por um instante e franzir a testa também, perguntando-se por que Potter ficou calado tão de repente. Mas então a resposta vem na forma de uma gota de chuva caindo no caderno de Draco, deixando uma grande marca molhada redonda no desenho que ele estava fazendo.

"Merda," Draco xinga, e enquanto o faz, mais duas gotas caem em seu desenho, além de uma em seu cabelo. Ele fecha o caderno rapidamente, colocando-o embaixo da blusa. Ao seu lado, Potter pega o lápis de sua mão e o põe no estojo jogado no chão, levantando rapidamente e gritando para Draco fazer o mesmo.

Quando eles deixam o conjunto de árvores, a chuva cai pesada em suas cabeças, encharcando-os até os ossos em questão de segundos. Os pingos grossos atingem todos os lugares, e eles correm na direção do portão do parque.

Draco está prestes alcançar o celular no bolso trás da calça e mandar o motorista vir buscá-lo _imediatamente_ enquanto procura com os olhos algum lugar pra se abrigar quando Potter pega sua mão.

A mão de Potter é grande e macia, molhada e maior que a de Draco, e simplesmente _encaixa._ Draco olha para suas mãos juntas por um segundo enquanto continua a correr, no automático, Potter puxando-o para onde quer que seja.

Ele levanta os olhos para o rosto de Potter, franzindo a testa enquanto Potter simplesmente sorri e continua a arrastá-lo pela mão.

* * *

No meio de fevereiro, no dia do jogo da Sonserina contra a Corvinal, Draco vê Potter nas arquibancadas, sorrindo pra ele e comemorando discretamente a cada vez que o time das cobras marca.

Sonserina ganha de quatro a três nos pênaltis.

* * *

Quando Potter fecha a porta atrás deles, ambos estão respirando pesadamente, cansados pela corrida e mais molhados do que nunca. A casa está escura e quieta, e Draco consegue distinguir as formas de dois sofás, uma televisão e alguns outros móveis, além de uma escada num canto e um corredor no fundo do cômodo, que provavelmente levava a uma cozinha. O lugar cheirava a lírios e era a quatro quarteirões de distância do parque. Potter grita "Mãe? Pai?", mas ninguém responde.

Eles ainda estão de mãos dadas.

* * *

De repente já é maio, os exames estão a menos de um mês de distância e a partida final entre Grifinória e Sonserina pela Taça de Futebol está prestes a começar. Madame Hooch, a juíza, manda Draco e Potter apertarem as mãos, e estar tão perto de Potter depois de todo esse tempo e tocar nele faz um arrepio subir pela espinha de Draco. Potter aperta sua mão delicadamente, bastante diferente do jeito que ele quase esmagara sua mão na partida do ano anterior, olhando-o nos olhos com um sorriso (não o sorriso debochado do ano anterior, refletindo o que Draco tinha no rosto).

A partida começa e Draco dá tudo de si, gritando ordens pro seu time e fazendo o possível para manter posse de bola. Não tem meninas no time da Sonserina, mas tem no da Grifinória, porque Hogwarts permite times mistos, mas eles não vão pegar leve com as garotas, porque elas certamente não pegam leve com eles.

A garota Weasley passa a bola para Potter e ele se adianta para o gol, mas Draco rapidamente está se embolando com ele, tentando roubar a bola de Potter, seus corpos suados roçando e Draco tem que usar toda a sua força de vontade para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo e se concentrar no jogo.

O time da Sonserina joga bem, extraordinariamente bem, mas o time da Grifinória é melhor. Eles perdem de três a um.

* * *

Draco fica parado no meio do quarto, olhando desconfortavelmente ao redor, trocando o peso de um pé pro outro. Potter havia deixado-o ali e descido de volta pra sala para telefonar para os pais, dizendo para que Draco ficasse a vontade e não fizesse cerimônia. As paredes são azuis claras, mas eram quase impossíveis de se ver, devido a enorme quantidade de posteres e fotos que haviam nelas. Havia uma larga janela na parede defronte a Draco, com uma cama de solteiro embaixo dela e encostada à parede, as cortinas brancas quase tocando o lençol. Havia um bolo de cobertores e travesseiros e o que Draco achava ser roupa (suja, provavelmente, pensou, empinando o nariz) em cima da cama. Na parede atrás de Draco, havia um armário branco, simples, mas bonito. Na parede à direito, uma mesa (marrom clara, essa, o único móvel no quarto que não era branco – mas o contraste não era feio. Pelo contrário) com uma infinidade de livros, cadernos, revistas, histórias em quadrinhos, o estojo de Draco, que Potter havia jogado ali, uma câmera e um laptop em cima. Havia gavetas ao longos das pernas da mesa, e Draco se perguntou quantas bugigangas Potter possuía. Uma cadeira estava enfiada de qualquer jeito no vão entre as pernas da mesa. Perto da parede à esquerda, em seus suportes, estavam um violão, uma guitarra e – a respiração de Draco se perdeu em algum lugar entre seus pulmões e sua traquéia – um violino. Havia uma estante de partituras e partituras pelo chão perto dos instrumentos, assim como um amplificador mais ao canto e alguns fios.

Draco apenas encarou aquilo tudo, seus olhos se demorando no violino por um tempo. Ele sabia que Potter tocava, tinha sabido desde sua primeira semana em Hogwarts, quando entreouviu professor Flitwick falando com Potter sobre as aulas extras de música. Draco apenas nunca tinha ouvido-o tocar. O violão sim, porque Potter era um exibido e estava sempre se mostrando com os amigos pelos jardins de Hogwarts, e a guitarra também, uma vez, quando Potter e os amigos ridículos dele formaram uma banda pro show de talentos dois anos atrás.

(Mas não havia sido por falta de oportunidades. Aulas de música eram às terças e quintas, enquanto as de artes eram segundas, quartas e sextas. Só que, sempre que Draco se via a caminho da sala de música nos horários que ele _sabia_ Potter estaria lá, ele pensava melhor e decidia que não, não, isso provavelmente só iria piorar as coisas. E os recitais, as apresentações de música, ele sempre dava um jeito de escapar e ninguém perguntava por que, então estava tudo bem)

Suspirando, Draco se aproximou da parede onde os instrumentos estavam. Havia um poster dos Beatles e um do Arsenal Football Club, mas não foi isso que interessou Draco. Cuidadosamente, ele analisou as fotos coladas à parede – eram todos de amigos ou parentes de Potter. Potter aparecia em algumas, mas poucas, e Draco assumiu que ele era quem tirava as fotos – Weasley e Granger sorrindo e acenando por cima dos ombros, os pés mergulhados no lago de Hogwarts, as calças no uniforme do garoto dobradas até o joelho; Weasley, Longbottom, Thomas e Finningan rindo no dormitório da Grifinória, todos numa mesma cama, aparentemente os outros três garotos fazendo montinho em Longbottom; Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Longbottom, Weasley e Granger sorrindo e acenando, cada um vestido em seu jeito estranho ou sem classe, no que aparentava ser uma festa, balões coloridos e fitas na parede atrás deles; quase a mesma foto de antes, com a adição de Potter, sorrindo como Draco nunca tinha visto antes; Weasley e Potter fazendo algum tipo de queda de braço, rostos sofridos, Granger rindo ao fundo; várias pessoas em volta de uma lareira, uma árvore de natal ao canto, papéis de presentes espelhados pelo chão, e como eram quase todos ruivos, Draco assumiu que fossem os Weasley, mais alguns agregados, Potter inclusive, entre os gêmeos, um braço de cada um em torno dos ombros de Potter, enquanto ele os abraçava pelas cinturas; os pais de Potter e Sirius Black (Draco o reconheceu das poucas vezes em que o tinha visto em algum evento da família de sua mãe) rindo na sala de estar; Lily Potter na cozinha, mãos sujas de creme e mandando um beijo para a câmera; Potter pai, Black e professor Lupin jogando futebol; Potter e Granger abraçados; Potter e Weasley um ao lado do outro, sorrindo despreocupadamente; Lovegood e a garota Weasley brincando com um cachorro; Lovegood lendo uma revista de cabeça pra baixo no trem; Longbottom cuidando de uma horta; o antigo time de futebol da Grifinória, com Oliver Wood e os gêmeos Weasley e Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell e Alicia Spinnet e mais alguns e um Potter de treze anos; uma senhora baixinha e rechonchuda e ruiva brigando com os gêmeos Weasley; Lily Potter carregando um grande bolo branco com velas formando o número _17_ em cima; Potter assoprando as vela, seu pai de um dos seus lados e a mãe do outro, pessoas de costas aplaudindo (Draco conseguiu distinguir a cabeleira amarela de Lovegood e dois ou três Weasleys); Granger e Weasley e a garota Weasley numa piscina; Weasley sorrindo no meio do ar pronto pra cair na piscina, segurando Granger no colo, a menina agarrada a seu pescoço com os fechados e a boca aberta, Draco não sabia se em risos ou terror –

"Meus pais saíram pra ver uma peça aí no teatro, eu tinha totalmente esquecido que eles iam fazer isso. Minha mãe disse que não tem problema você ficar por aqui, pra perguntar se você quer tomar um banho e te oferecer roupas secas e comida e..."

Potter continuou falando, entrando no quarto e abrindo o armário, mal notando Draco, que havia parado de olhar as fotografias e encarava as costas de Potter. Draco pensou em como o Potter das fotos, o mesmo que estava em frente a ele agora, era diferente do Potter com quem ele brigava. Ele percebeu que finalmente, depois de sete anos, conhecia o _verdadeiro_ Potter, aquele que sempre observou e adorou, e a realização faz um calor se espalhar pelo seu peito até o seu estômago.

"Eu acho que isso vai servir em você, Malfoy" Potter disse e virou-se para encarar Draco, segurando uma muda de roupas dobrada. Ele franziu a testa levemente e olhou para a barriga de Draco. "Seu caderno molhou?"

Só então Draco lembrou-se do caderno de desenhos ainda embaixo da sua blusa, preso no cós da calça jeans. Ele pensou _merda_ e tirou o objeto de lá, confirmando seus medos ao ver que, sim, o caderno estava molhado. Draco o abriu cuidadosamente e folheou as páginas grudadas e quase puídas. Não era um total desastre, apenas as pontas do caderno estavam molhadas, e a maioria dos desenhos estava intocada. Alguns, como o desenho de Dobby e Winky, porém, tinham virado apenas um borrão irreconhecível. Draco deu um suspiro furioso.

"Está arruinado" ele falou, andando até a mesa de Potter e colocando o caderno ali, em cima de um livro chamado _Harriet Potter e o Prisioneiro de Axsazan_. Potter se aproximou, deu uma olhada na capa do caderno e sorriu.

"Não está tão ruim assim, Draco. É só deixar secar. Aqui, o banheiro é no final do corredor," Potter empurrou a muda de roupa nos braços de Draco, falando rápido e não olhando no rosto do outro, as bochechas um pouco vermelhas. "se quiser tomar banho, as toalhas ficam embaixo da pia. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer" e saiu que nem um raio, descendo as escadas barulhentamente.

Draco ficou um minuto parado no mesmo lugar, as roupas de Potter nos braços, assimilando o fato de Potter ter chamado-o pelo primeiro nome e _ficado com vergonha_. Ele riu levemente, um sorriso ficando no rosto quando a risada morreu e saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

* * *

Três quartos das arquibancadas estão indo a loucura, já que os únicos torcendo para a Sonserina eram os sonserinos. O time da Grifinória está enlouquecido, se abraçando e dançando no campo, enquanto o time da Sonserina respira pesadamente com caras de tristeza, raiva ou decepção. Draco sente os três ao mesmo tempo, porque aquele é seu último ano em Hogwarts, sua última chance de ganhar a Taça como capitão e ele _falhou_, mas Draco não consegue se sentir realmente furioso, não com Potter sorrindo daquele jeito.

Quando Dumbledore aparece no campo carregando a Taça e a passa para Potter, que a ergue no ar em meio a aplausos e gritos, o garoto olha pra ele, sorrindo o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, sem o menor traço de deboche nele, como se tivesse dizendo _hey, Draco, você jogou muito bem, aposto que vai me vencer na próxima vez_. Mas não haveria uma próxima vez, não para eles dois.

Suspirando, Draco virou-se para reunir o time e mandar todos para o vestiário, mas parou com a boca aberta, pronto pra falar mas sem emitir som algum, quando viu Warrington marchando em direção do time da Grifinória.

Ele não conseguia ouvir o que o garoto corpulento estava falando com o barulho da comemoração, mas pelas caras dos jogadores grifinórios, coisa boa que não era. Draco andou até lá, vendo que as orelhas de Weasley estavam vermelhas de raiva ou vergonha, e Potter fazia cara de quem havia comido limão azedo.

"Warrington, que confusão você está arrumando aí? Vamos embora!" Draco gritou quando chegou perto, mas Warrington o ignorou. Draco bufou e tentou puxá-lo pelo braço, mas o garoto soltou-se de seu aperto com um "Me larga, Malfoy" e continuou a falar, insultando Potter.

O sangue de Draco começou a ferver conforme Warrington ia falando, falando, falando, e quando ele disse "... sua mãe, Potter, aquela vaca com sífilis" foi a gota d'água.

Potter empurrou o troféu nas mãos Demelza Robins e estava pronto para pular em Warrington, mas Draco foi mais rápido. Ele entrou na frente de Potter e meteu um soco na cara do companheiro de time.

* * *

Draco estava de volta ao quarto de Potter, tendo decidido não tomar banho, apenas trocar de roupa. A blusa de Potter era larga, amarela e lisa, a manga chegando até metade do braço de Draco e o colarinho expando parte de seu peito. A calça cinza de moletom era também larga, e Draco teve que dar dois nós no cadarço para que ela não caísse. Ambas as peças eram confortáveis e bastante amassadas, típicas para dormir. E cheiravam a menta e chocolate e _Potter_.

Draco jogou as roupas molhadas em cima da cama do outro, pegou o celular e discou o número de casa. Passou a mão por entre os fios de cabelo, tentando dar um jeito nas mechas, que estavam uma bagunça por causa da toalha que Draco havia passado para se secar.

Dobby atendeu o telefone e soou aliviado e desesperado ao mesmo tempo quando Draco se anunciou, perguntando se ele estava bem, onde estava e se precisava que o motorista fosse lhe buscar. Draco disse que sim, na casa de um amigo (a palavra teve um gosto estranho em sua boca quando usada para de referir a Potter) e que não, não agora, quando a chuva passar eu ligo de novo. Dobby pareceu preocupado, mas concordou mesmo assim, desligando em seguida. Draco pôs o celular junto ao estojo na mesa de Potter e então dirigiu-se ao violino, pegando o instrumento e o arco. Posicionou-o no ombro e passou o arco levemente sobre as cordas, o som soando estranho em seus ouvidos.

Draco franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar das coisas que sua mãe havia lhe dito quando tinha oito anos. Posicionou os dedos e passou o arco sobre as cordas de novo, o som saindo mais límpido e menos parecido com um gato arranhando as patas num quadro negro.

"Você toca?" a voz de Potter perguntou animadamente, e Draco se virou para vê-lo entrando no quarto segurando uma bandeja com duas canecas e alguns sanduíches.

"Muito pouco. Minha mãe tentou me ensinar, ela é uma excelente violinista, mas eu nunca tive muito interesse." disse, assistindo Potter depositar a bandeja em cima da cama, então pegar uma pilha de revistas de cima da mesa e colocar na cadeira, para então pegar a bandeja de novo e colocá-la no espaço livre na mesa. "Mas eu toco piano" Draco adicionou, falando simplesmente por falar.

Potter sorriu pra ele enquanto pegava o bolo de cobertores em cima da cama – as roupas de Draco no meio – e jogava no chão, no cantinho entre a cama e a escrivaninha. Ele pegou os dois travesseiros e jogou um de cada lado da cama. "Sua mãe que te ensinou também?"

"É."

Potter continuou a sorrir pra ele e Draco, o coração acelerado e o peito quente, estendeu os braços idiotamente, o violino numa mão e o arco na outra.

"Toca pra mim"

Potter levantou uma sobrancelha. Draco corou, quase arrependendo-se de ter usado seu tom sonserino autoritário, mas saiu no automático. Porém, Potter sorriu e pegou o instrumento das mãos de Draco, os dedos dele encostando nos do outro garoto e permanecendo ali um segundo a mais do que o necessário, o que fez Draco respirar aliviado e tremer.

Ele dirigiu-se pra cama, pegando uma caneca da bandeja no caminho, sentando com as costas encostadas na parede, a cabeça encostando na janela. Draco tomou um gole do que descobriu ser o melhor chocolate quente que já havia tomado e observou através dos cílios enquanto Potter posicionava o violino. A chuva continuava a cair, batendo no telhado e na janela, os grossos pingos fazendo barulho ao colidirem com o chão do lado de fora. O quarto cheirava a chuva e chocolate e Potter, Potter, Potter, que começou passar o arco sobre as cordas, tirando delas uma melodia bela e um pouco triste. Sua mão esquerda se movia sobre as cordas com graça, a bochecha descansava no violino como se ele fosse um travesseiro, o cabelo preto contrastando com o marrom escuro do instrumento, os olhos de Potter fechados, a face relaxada.

Era a coisa mais linda que Draco já havia visto.

A respiração de Draco prendeu na garganta e seu coração começou a bater tão rápido, seu peito tão quente, que ele achou que fosse explodir. A mão de Potter, deus, passeando sobre as cordas como se _pertencesse_ ali, era lindo, mas ela devia pertencer a Draco, _em_ Draco. O rosto de Potter, aquele leve sorriso em seus lábios, como se tudo estivesse bem com o mundo, Draco estava prestes a levantar e beijá-lo. A pele de Draco pinicava para que ele fizesse alguma coisa e ele segurou a caneca nas mãos com força, agarrando-a como se sua vida dependesse disso. Os olhos fechados de Potter, e tudo o que Draco conseguia pensar era _abra-os, abra-os, Harry Harry Harry, abra-os, amor, eu quero –_

_você._

_Eu quero você como eu nunca quis nada na vida, Harry, amor, meu coração vai explodir, por favor por favor por favor_

Potter continuou a tocar, ignorante aos apelos mentais de Draco, o que ele causava em Draco, a música que parecia falar sobre um amor impossível e perdido ecoando pelo quarto. Quando Potter terminou de tocar, a última e longa nota ficando no ar, ele abriu os olhos (_finalmente, finalmente, finalmente_) e sorriu para Draco, o sorriso mais brilhante e lindo e afetuoso que Draco já havia visto.

Eles ficaram calados por uns minutos, apenas o barulho da chuva lá fora e a última nota ainda acoando no ar, apenas se encarando, os olhos de Potter percorrendo todo o rosto de Draco, até que o telefone começou a tocar no andar de baixo.

Potter lhe deu uma última olhada antes de sair do quarto, levando violino e tudo. Draco bebeu o chocolate quente e engoliu forte.

* * *

Dizer que a escola inteira havia ficado chocada era pouco. Todos não paravam de falar do soco que Malfoy havia dado em Warrington, e já fazia _uma semana_. Os sonserinos o olhavam estranho, como se ele fosse um traidor ou algo assim, e Warrington havia jurado vingança. Apenas Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe e Goyle haviam ficado surpresos a princípio, bombardeando-o com perguntas e exigindo respostas, mas haviam logo dado de ombros e deixado o assunto pra lá. Os alunos das outras casas do olhavam com curiosidade, todos se perguntando o que podia ter levado Malfoy a bater num companheiro de time.

Mas Draco não se arrependia, porque Warrington era um bastardo e havia merecido, mesmo que o descontrole de Draco tivesse tido como conseqüência perguntas sem fim e um sermão de Snape e um sábado (que ele podia aproveitar em Hogsmeade, tomando cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras ou comendo doces na Dedosdemel) de detenção ajudando a professora Sprout com a horta da escola.

Quando Draco voltou pro castelo, controlando-se para não limpar as mãos sujas de terra nas roupas, encontrou Potter esperando por ele no Saguão de Entrada. Ele veio até Draco, lhe deu um abraço apertado e respirou fundo em sua orelha, indo embora logo depois.

Draco ficou parado, chocado, coração acelerado e a pele ardendo em todos os lugares que o corpo de Potter havia se prensado contra o seu.

* * *

Draco observava, através de olhos quase fechados, Potter sentado no chão, violão no colo, afinando as cordas. Ele havia começado a se sentir sonolento depois de terminar sua xícara de chocolate quente e agora estava deitado no cama, a cabeça descansando confortavelmente no travesseiro, lentamente mergulhando em sono.

Ele abriu e fechou os olhos algumas vezes, quase dormindo, e perguntou com a voz baixa e meio grogue "Potter, você me drogou, por acaso?"

A última coisa que Draco ouviu antes de cair no sono com um sorriso no rosto foi uma risada gostosa, acordes de violão e a voz de Potter cantando _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter...

* * *

_

Na primeira semana de Junho, a penúltima antes dos exames, Draco e os amigos sentaram-se no jardim do castelo. Estava um dia ensolarado e quente de começo de verão, e eles haviam decidido estudar do lado de fora ao invés de na biblioteca, acomodando-se a sombra de uma árvore e abrindo livros e cadernos a frente deles.

Pansy estava fazendo a Draco perguntas do último questionário de História do professor Binns quando eles foram distraídos por várias risadas, altas e agudas. Olhando em direção ao lago, Draco viu que Potter e os amigos dele (a garota Weasley e Thomas abraçados, Lovegood e Granger ao lado uma da outra e, do outro lado de Potter, Weasley, Longbottom e Finningan) estavam ali na margem, Potter tocando violão e o grupo cantando alguma coisa como _Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw, Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books and she cannot draw, even if she's reading a how to draw book_, o que fazia a garota sorrir, porque ela _totalmente_ conseguia desenhar (Draco já havia visto alguns dos seus trabalhos na aula de artes e, por mais que ele não gostasse de admitir, eles eram bons).

Pansy franziu o nariz ao que Blaise riu discretamente da música, dizendo "Eles deveriam receber uma detenção por serem tão barulhentos"

Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, professor Lupin saiu do castelo e foi em direção ao grupo na margem do lago. Weasley gritou "Lupin!" animadamente e todos receberam o professor com sorrisos calorosos quando ele se aproximou. O homem disse alguma coisa para eles, ao que todos riram, e virou-se para ir embora. Enquanto voltava para o castelo, o grupo começou a cantar _Lupin can't sing, Lupin can't sing, Lupin cannot sing. He only reads books and he cannot sing, even if he's reading a how to sing book_. O professor apenas jogou a cabeça pra trás numa gostosa gargalhada, balançando-a em seguida e seguindo para a escola.

Ver Potter daquele jeito, feliz e cercado de amigos, fez o coração de Draco apertar e doer, porque ele poderia ter estado ali, se não tivesse escolhido fingir que nada havia acontecido entre eles nas férias.

* * *

Quando Draco acordou, ele não abriu os olhos imediatamente. Ele estava tão confortável, naquele colchão macio, travesseiro gostoso e cobertor quentinho. Ele se mexeu um pouco, aconchegando-se mais em si mesmo, sorrindo enquanto seu cérebro lentamente o lembrava de onde ele estava e por que estava ali.

Ele abriu os olhos e piscou repetidas vezes, dando de cara com Granger, Lovegood, a garota Weasley e Lily Potter arrumadas e sorrindo pra ele. Ele franziu o cenho e torceu o nariz para a foto, virando-se em baixo do cobertor e então encarando o armário de Potter e os instrumentos dele.

"Hey, Draco, você acordou. Bom dia" ele ouviu uma voz falar em algum lugar perto de seu pé e olhou pra lá, vendo Potter sentado na cadeira em frente a mesa, sorrindo, o laptop aberto e ligado a frente dele.

Draco respondeu um _hmmfhfm_ e sentou-se na cama, o cobertor caindo em seu colo, uma mão no colchão para apoio e a outra coçando os olhos. O sol passava pelas cortinas abertas e atingia-o na cabeça, e Potter olhava pra ele como se nunca tivesse visto algo mais bonito.

Draco bocejou e se espreguiçou, ajeitou o cabelo o melhor que conseguiu e levantou uma sobrancelha para a boca aberta de Potter. "Você vai acabar babando, Potter" disse, ácido, para depois rir divertidamente do rubor nas bochechas de Potter.

"Uh, hm, o seu celular não parou de tocar a noite inteira, Malfoy, não sei como você não acordou. Eu conseguia ouvir lá do quarto de hóspedes," ele pegou o celular em cima mesa e jogou-o no colo de Draco, que ia falar alguma coisa sobre ter um sono tão pesado que não acordaria se Londres começasse a ser bombardeada, mas o que saiu foi _merda_ quando viu que tinha 37 ligações não atendidas de casa. "Eu não atendi, mas fucei aí e coloquei no silencioso. Eu, uh, fiquei com medo do barulho te acordar" Potter corou.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça em entendimento e mudo agradecimento, e discou o número de casa enquanto Potter levantava e saía do quarto.

Dobby atendeu desesperado e Draco teve que garantir-lhe que estava bem e que apenas tinha esquecido de ligar centenas de vezes, explicando que acabara dormindo na casa do tal amigo. Quando Potter voltou, segurando as roupas aparentemente secas e limpas de Draco, o garoto havia acabado de desligar o telefone com um suspiro.

"Seus pais estavam preocupados?" perguntou, estendendo as roupas para Draco, que as pegou com um baixo _obrigado_.

"Nah, eles estão viajando. O mordomo que estava desesperado"

Potter levantou as sobrancelhas em mordomo, mas não falou nada, apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Vá tomar um banho. Minha mãe disse que daqui a pouco o café da manhã estará pronto"

* * *

Na última aula de Química antes dos exames, Snape estava no meio de uma revisão quando Potter entrou no laboratório nas masmorras. Snape começou a falar e aparentemente ia expulsar Potter de sua sala, mas o garoto disse que tinha uma nota do professor Flitwick e mostrou-a ao professor. Muito contrariado, depois de analisar o bilhete por vários segundos, como se esperasse encontrar alguma coisa que provasse que ele não havia sido escrito por professor Flitwick, Snape mandou Potter sentar-se.

O único lugar vago era na última fileira, ao lado de Draco.

Potter dirigiu-se para o banco, sentando-se e lançando um olhar para Draco pelos cantos dos olhos. Draco retribuiu. Do seu outro lado, Pansy emitiu um pequeno _hum_ e empinou o nariz.

Enquanto Snape repassava os tópicos mais importantes para os exames, Potter suspirava entediado ao lado de Draco, o rosto apoiado numa mão, cotovelo apoiado na mesa. Draco o observava pelo canto dos olhos, prestando apenas metade de sua atenção no padrinho. Então, do nada, enquanto o diretor da Sonserina falava de balanceamento de equações, uma mão envolveu a mão de Draco que estava largada ao lado de seu corpo.

Draco deu um pulo, o que fez Pansy e Snape olharem estranho para ele. O professor levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou "Algum problema, senhor Malfoy?", ao que Draco respondeu "Não, senhor", mas o estrago estava feito. Durante o resto da aula, Snape ficou lançando a ele e Potter olhares indagadores e desconfiados.

Draco não ligou. A mão de Potter na sua era quente e macia, e ele ainda as balançou pra frente e pra trás algumas vezes, o que fez Draco sorrir como um idiota apaixonado.

* * *

Olhando no espelho do banheiro, Draco penteou o cabelo com os dedos e sorriu para seu reflexo antes de sair e voltar para o quarto de Potter. Quando ele entrou, Potter tirou os olhos do laptop e sorriu para ele, fechando o aparelho e levantando-se. "Vamos, o café já está pronto", e se pôs a descer as escadas, Draco seguindo desajeitadamente atrás dele.

Quanto mais se aproximavam da cozinha, mais o cheiro de ovos mexidos e suco de laranja chegava ao nariz de Draco. Ele percebeu o quanto estava faminto quando entrou no aposento claro e amplo e viu uma mesa posta com torradas, panquecas, sucos, café, pães, manteiga e várias outras coisas. Alguém estava sentado à mesa, um jornal aberto em frente ao rosto, uma cabeleira negra e rebelde visível por cima dele.

Potter sentou à mesa em frente ao pai e Draco continuou em pé desconfortavelmente no batente da porta.

"Sente-se, querido"

Lily Potter sorria para Draco, em pé ao lado de Potter, segurando uma frigideira com ovos prestes a serem depositados no prato do filho, um avental cobrindo a frente do seu corpo.

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Potter. Potter pai abaixou o jornal e encarou-o com os olhos estreitos e suspeitos. Draco encarou-o de volta.

"James, não seja indelicado," sra. Potter disse, dando um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça do marido enquanto tirava o avental e sentava-se ao lado dele, que chorou um _ai_ e esfregou o local atingido. Potter riu.

"Mas Lily, querida, ele é um _Malfoy_. Ele é filho do _Malfoy_ e é um _sonserino_, que nem o _Snape_." sr. Potter falou, quase soltando veneno nas palavras. Draco ia retrucar que pelo menos ele não era um grifinório idiota, mas Potter e a mãe dele foram mais rápidos.

"_Pai_"

"_James_"

Os dois disseram no mesmo tom de aviso. Os três Potter se olharam por uns segundos e então caíram na gargalhada. Draco quase sorriu.

"Vamos, Draco, querido, não faça cerimônia, pode se servir. Eu não sabia do que você gostava, então fiz de tudo um pouco, espero que goste" sra. Potter disse, sorrindo brilhantemente. Draco se serviu de suco de laranja e panquecas.

"Está ótimo, sra. Potter, obrigado" disse, sorrindo para a mulher. Potter sorriu ao seu lado como se quisesse fazer carinho em sua cabeça e dizer _Ele não é lindo? _Potter pai lhe mandou um olhar atravessado.

Draco comeu de tudo, conversando educadamente com o senhora Potter e respondendo a altura dos insultos disfarçados do sr. Potter como o bom sonserino que ele era. Quando o relógio acima da cabeça de Potter pai mostrou nove horas e a sra. Potter já havia começado a recolher a louça, Draco virou-se para Potter.

"Eu deveria ir"

Potter pareceu tentado a dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância. Draco sentiu-se estranho, porque ele não queria ir embora, na verdade, mas ele também não podia ficar. Tirou o celular do bolso e pediu para o motorista ir buscá-lo, Potter lhe dizendo o endereço ao seu lado.

Potter subiu para buscar o caderno e o estojo de Draco, que conversou mais um pouco com o sra. Potter, enquanto Potter pai resmungava de trás do jornal. Quando Potter voltou, ele disse qualquer coisa sobre esperar do lado de fora e arrastou Draco da cozinha.

* * *

Draco havia decidido pular o almoço para estudar um pouco mais. Estava quase sozinho na biblioteca, apenas ele e mais dois corvinais quintanistas, que eram bastante silenciosos. Draco estava realmente concentrado em refazer os exercícios mais difíceis de Física, e por bons minutos ele não foi interrompido, até uma voz feminina sussurrar perto dele.

"Oh, Luna, você acha que Harry está bem?"

Draco logo apurou os ouvidos, reconhecendo a voz da garota Weasley, vindo de trás de uma estante de livros ao seu lado. Havia acontecido alguma coisa com Potter? Estaria ele na ala hospitalar?

"Eu acho que não, Ginny" a voz de Lovegood respondeu, mas ela soava calma, então Draco relaxou um pouco, porque Lovegood não soaria calma se algo grave tivesse acontecido a Potter, nem ela era tão estranha assim. Ainda assim, alguma coisa estava se passando com Potter, para as duas garotas estarem discutindo-o.

"Ele tem andando tão pra baixo esses dias, sempre sentando perto do lago e olhando pra ele como se quisesse se jogar lá e se afogar," Weasley suspirou. "Harry não sabe nadar, você sabe. Ele está lá fora agora, não quis almoçar. Você acha que ele se jogaria no lago, Luna?"

"Não sei, Ginny, mas, mesmo se ele se jogar, não precisa se preocupar. A lula-gigante pode resgatá-lo, e os sereianos são bem simpáticos também" disse Lovegood, sonhadora e distante.

Draco imediatamente reuniu suas coisas e as guardou na mochila. Não que ele acreditasse que Potter fosse se jogar, e ele tinha quase certeza que Potter sabia _sim_ nadar, mas era sempre melhor prevenir.

Enquanto se afastava, Draco não viu as duas garotas o observando nem ouviu quando Ginny falou "Isso!", levantando a mão aberta para Luna bater. Luna riu e bateu na mão da amiga, sorrindo serenamente. "Espero que eles resolvam o que quer que seja que tenha acontecido entre eles. Não aguento mais ver o Harry tão pra baixo, e ele está assim desde o começo do ano escolar," disse Ginny, balançando a cabeça, seu rabo de cavalo ruivo chicoteando de um lado para o outro. "Ainda bem que você é observadora o suficiente para reparar que ele estava assim por causa do Malfoy, Luna"

Luna apenas olhou para as estantes cheias de livros, ainda sorrindo como se tudo estivesse em paz no mundo. "Ah, eles vão se resolver. Mas sabe, mesmo que o Harry não vá se jogar no lago, acho que vou sugerir que ele faça isso. Ele pode ficar amigo dos sereianos"

Ginny olhou chocada para a outra garota por um segundo antes de suspirar. "Oh, Luna"

* * *

Na rua, o sol brilhava como nunca, como se ainda no dia anterior o mundo não tivesse desabado em água. Eles sentaram no degrau em frente a porta e não falaram nada até o motorista de Draco chegar.

Ele virou-se para Potter, disse "Obrigado por tudo, Potter. Agradeça a sua mãe pelo café da manhã, estava delicioso" e quase inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo de despedida, mas pensou melhor no último segundo. Potter também parecia tentando a fazer alguma coisa, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e assistiu Draco ir.

* * *

Quando Draco chegou na margem no lago, não havia ninguém em lugar algum. Num segundo de pânico, ele achou que Potter havia realmente se jogado no lago e se afogado, porque o troço era fundo, e não existia nenhuma lula-gigante ou sereiano para resgatá-lo. Draco largou a mochila no chão e estava pronto para pular dentro do lago quando alguém perguntou "Draco?" atrás de si. Alívio encheu todos os poros de Draco, e ele olhou para atrás, dando de cara com um Potter parecendo confuso.

"Você por acaso ia entrar no lago, Draco?" Potter franziu o cenho pra ele, olhando-o de cima a baixo. "De roupa e tudo?"

Draco ajeitou a postura e respondeu no seu melhor tom sonserino. "É claro que não, Potter. Por que eu ia querer entrar no lago?" ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Eles podiam até ter virado amigos no verão e Draco podia até estar apaixonado por ele, mas é difícil se livrar de hábitos antigos.

Potter apenas sorri, balançando a cabeça.

"Deixa pra lá. Enfim, Ginny e Luna me pediram pra encontrar com elas aqui, você quer-" ele pára no meio da frase, enrugando a testa de novo e olhando para o céu. Draco faz o mesmo, apenas para ser atingido por um pingo no meio da testa. Pesadas gotas de chuva começam a cair em volta deles, e Draco imediatamente abaixa-se para pegar sua mochila do chão.

Quando ele se ergue de novo, Potter estende a mão e Draco a pega sem hesitar, e eles começam a correr pelos terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

O dia trinta e um de agosto estava ventoso e frio, fazendo Draco se encolher no casaco que usava. Estava encostado numa árvore, o lago (o lago _deles_) a frente, Potter com o violão ao lado. Potter dedilhava qualquer coisa, parecendo nem perceber o que estava fazendo, olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer. Draco sabia o que ele estava pensando, pois andava pensando a mesma coisa desde que saíra da casa de Potter há duas semanas.

"Vai voltar a ser tudo como antes, né? A partir de amanhã," Potter perguntou, a voz baixa e pequena.

Draco não respondeu.

"Eu vou voltar a andar com Ron e Hermione e você vai voltar pros seus amigos sonserinos. As disputas e os insultos vão continuar, principalmente por causa do futebol, e nós não vamos poder ser amigos. Vamos, Draco?"

Potter sussurrou aquilo tudo, como se dizer alto demais fosse fazer virar realidade, e virou olhos verdes esperançosos para Draco, que apenas encolheu os ombros. Ele também não queria aquilo, também não queria ter que fingir que não gostava de Potter, porque sinceramente, ele já estava cansado de fingir. Havia passado seis anos fingindo, e agora que eles estavam em bons termos, tudo o que Draco queria era continuar assim, e quem sabe ainda avançar um pouco.

Potter suspirou, falou "Foda-se isso" e pôs o violão no chão. No momento seguinte, ele estava com ambas as mãos nas bochechas de Draco e os lábios nos deles, comprimindo, apertando. Draco arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração explodiu em seu peito, batendo tão rápido que ele tinha certeza que Potter conseguia ouvir. Potter passou a língua pelo seu lábio inferior e logo Draco estava recuperado do choque, envolvendo a cintura de Potter com as mãos e beijando-o como se fosse a última coisa que ele fosse fazer na vida.

Potter tinha gosto de chocolate, mas melhor. Potter era a melhor coisa que Draco já havia provado.

O cérebro de Draco parecia ter entrado em curto-circuito quando eles se separaram. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, seu coração mais acelerado que nunca, as mãos agarradas a camisa de Potter suando, o sangue fluindo rápido demais, e um sentimento de felicidade e uma vontade de chorar tão grandes que Draco achou que fosse morrer. Potter beijou-lhe as bochechas, o nariz, a testa, dizendo _hey, hey, tudo bem, está tudo bem, eu to com você_, o que fez Draco perder o controle e juntar sua bocas de novo, e outra vez, e mais uma, até os dois terem os lábios inchados, molhados e vermelhos.

* * *

Potter não os levou de volta para o castelo. Ao invés disso, ele foi seguido a orla da floresta da propriedade em que os alunos não podem entrar, por perigo de criaturas selvagens (e, segundo pessoas como Lovegood, lobisomens e centauros e unicórnios), até eles chagarem a cabana de Hagrid, o guarda-caça. Potter dá a volta na cabana e se encosta na parede dos fundos dela, trazendo Draco para junto de si. Seus uniformes estão molhados e seus peitos juntos, Draco sentindo a respiração irregular de Potter em seu rosto e sua barriga se enchendo de e esvaziando o ar rapidamente. O telhado da casa de Hagrid os oferecia uma pequena marquise que os protegia da chuva.

Do nada, Potter começou a rir, e Draco mais sentiu do que viu, até ergue o rosto e ver Potter de boca aberta, os dentes meio tortos aparecendo enquanto uma risada gostosa escapa de seus lábios rosados. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. Potter apenas riu, deu-lhe um beijo no nariz e disse "Nada, amor". Draco corou.

Potter olhou-o por vários segundos, apenas sorrindo. Seus óculos redondos estavam salpicados de gotas de chuva, mas seus olhos verdes brilhavam por trás das lentes, como se Draco fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do universo. Draco sorriu minimamente para ele, o que Potter pareceu entender como uma deixa para passar os braços pela cintura de Draco e juntar suas bocas.

Não era a situação mais romântica, ali atrás da cabana de Hagrid, ensopados de chuva, mas Draco não se importou.

* * *

O sol estava se pondo, o céu laranja e vermelho e rosa acima deles enquanto eles andavam em direção a saída do parque, Draco com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, Potter coçando a cabeça, o violão na capa balançando em suas costas conforme ele caminhava. Quando eles chegaram no portão, Potter segurou seu pulso e o puxou para um beijo, a outra mão subindo para acariciar sua bochecha, enquanto as de Draco iam descansar no quadril do outro. Eles não ligavam para quem podia estar passando e assistindo ou se o motorista de Draco conseguia ver a cena de dentro do carro. Aquele seria provavelmente o último beijo deles, o último contato antes de irem para Hogwarts, e eles não se importariam nem se a rainha estivesse olhando.

Potter olhou-o por longos momentos, o dedão acariciando sua bochecha, e Draco se deixou mergulhar naqueles olhos verde esmeralda e se perder. Por fim, com um suspiro, Potter lhe deu um beijo na outra bochecha, murmurou "Te vejo amanhã" e foi embora.

Draco assistiu-o ir, a vontade de chorar crescendo dentro de si mais uma vez, querendo ir atrás de Potter e dizer algo como _Eu estou apaixonado por você desde que tinha onze anos de idade_, ou _Eu não aguento mais fingir, Potter, por favor_, ou _Harry, Harry_ ou abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo mais. Ele não fez nada disso. Ele entrou no carro, encostou a cabeça na janela e fechou os olhos, tocando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

* * *

Eles só realmente se separaram depois de uns dez ou quinze beijando, sorrindo um para o outro e respirando pesadamente. Potter beijou-lhe das bochechas, Draco levantou sua franja e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio que ele havia ganhado no acidente de carro que quase o matou e aos pais.

"Eu senti sua falta" Potter disse, baixinho, passando o nariz gelado pelo pescoço de Draco. Draco se arrepiou com a respiração quente dele e respondeu _uhum_, mas o que aquilo realmente quis dizer foi _Eu também senti a porra da sua falta_.

"Você deu um soco em Warrington quando ele falou mal da minha mãe" Potter continuou falando, a testa descansando no ombro de Draco, que percorreu a mão pelo cabelo dele, achando-o surpreendentemente macio e bagunçando-o ainda mais.

"Ela é uma mulher muito amável" Draco falou, no seu melhor tom lógico, como se isso resolvesse a questão.

Potter riu em Draco, sacudindo-o levemente.

"Eu sei que falta menos de um mês pra escola acabar, mas se você quiser, nós podemos parar de fingir que ainda temos alguma coisa um contra o outra e ser, você sabe... amigos" Draco disso baixinho, corando enquanto falava, sentindo-se bobo e ao mesmo tempo tempo esperançoso.

Potter ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o nos olhos, antes de sorrir e lhe dar um beijo, apenas pressionando os lábios sobre os de Draco.

"Eu gostaria disso" ele disse, sorrindo, encostando a testa na de Draco e fechando os olhos.

Ele começou a produzir um ritmo com o garganta, um som melodioso e que fez o coração de Draco queimar de felicidade e desejo. No final, Potter abriu os lábios e cantou _Screw this shit, it's _you _I want_.


End file.
